Pulsar
by AquaDragonSilverFire
Summary: Searria is rescued by the rebels after landing in prison. What happens next, I really don't want to spoil. Rated T for roughy detailed accounts of people getting killed or wounded. As well as insults (no swearing) I'm probably gonna change the title. ALERT: I'M GONING TO BE REWRITING THIS STORY
1. Proluge

Prologue: half dead

I was asleep so I didn't hear the alarms go off, or feel someone pick me up. Usually if someone picked me up, I would have struggled and thrashed. Sadly at the time I had been half dead, which for me is really embrassing because usually I'm fully alive. Ok I should start from the beginning...

Here's what happened I was having a nice normal day, before some idiotic stormtroopers attacked me. For what seemed to be no reason at all. They took me by surprise witch is pretty hard to do because, I have very good hearing. Even though I had my guard down, I'm pretty shure they didn't live to see another day. So they put me in prison for killing just a few of their stupid plastic manikins. Then I heard some of those scumbags bragging about how they were going to interrogate me, and that I was gonna crack after five minutes. They obviously didn't think I heard them so, I waited until they entered. Then beat the crud right out of them, except one managed to grab his blaster and shoot me in the arm. The same guy knocked me out right before I broke his neck, so now. I have no idea where I am or who put me there, but I know if their imperials _**they will die painfully.**_

 ** _Hi! My name is AquaDragonSilverFire and this is my first fanfic, so please use constructive criticism only!_**


	2. Waking up

**Ok** **disclaimer time : I do not own any Star Wars Rebels characters that appear in this fanfic I only own Searria.**

 _So this is what sleeping without dreams is like_ I thought as I floated through the abyss. Inside the abyss time seemed to have no meaning nor did movement, as I seemed to twist and turn seemingly pointlessly. It was so terrifying I was on the verge of panic. Then I felt somthing lifting me and I stopped moving, and I heard somthing. Footsteps and if I was correct they were heading right towards me. I knew I had probably been in somthing more powerful than a simple sleep, possibly an extremely short coma. Thankfully now I had all my five senses back, except I wasn't using sight. I felt no restraints on me so I knew I was in a position to attack. I still had my knife with me because those idiotic storm troopers, hadn't searched me when the imprisoned me. So I still had all my weapons with me but, my best option was my knife. Then somthing distracted me from all my strategizing, I felt the heat of someone's breath on my left arm. I was lucky that my knife was at my right hip, and so were they. I slowly moved my right hand towards, my hip until I grasped the hilt. Yanking my knife right where I guessed their throat was, I sat up and opened my eyes. At first all I could see was a colorful blur. After a few seconds of silence my vision cleared, and I saw what I had at my mercy. It was male human from what I could see, he was probably about my age. With dark hair and blue eyes, the only visible scar he had was on his left cheek and it was small. I on the other hand had a huge scar, it stretched from the left side of my forehead across my nose onto the opposite cheek. His expression was clearly shocked, and the man standing behind him a few feet away had a similar expression. They were both staring at me. I started laughing, because the looks on their faces were just hilarious. I stopped laughing, they both looked confused. So I spoke "who are you?" I asked.

" Uhh ,I would tell you but I'm afraid you'll cut my throat." Said the boy. I lowered my knife.

" better?" I asked

" A little" he replied " ok I'm Ezra and that's Kanan." He said gesturing to the man behind him.

" I'd tell you my name, however I don't trust you yet." I replied. Ezra seemed to understand my reasons, and I was relieved because I don't want to have to talk anymore than I want to. They both walked out of the room and I followed them, wanting to see around the place I was in. The door closed without anyone even touching it.

 ** _Woo hoo! Exactly five hundred words (not counting this) thank you to all who have read and reviewed and sorry about the along wait time. I was busy with life and school - AquaDragonSilverFire_**


	3. Wounds

**Ok** _ **so disclaimer: I do not own anything but Searria. Word target:500 minus anything like this.**_

It took me about five minutes to understand I was on a spaceship, but when I figured it out, I wasn't surprised, because I had been on hundreds of spaceships before. After that I was told to wait in a room which, most likely wasn't the same room I woke up in. It looked like a simple room at first, a bedroom to be exact. There were no decorations anywhere and the only furniture was a bed.

I looked around the room attempting to find a way out. Then I noticed that they hadn't locked the door behind me, but they didn't know that. I smirked they, evidently weren't attempting to keep me prisoner. So I decided not to leave the room yet. I decided to take inventory of my weapons, so that I could make shure that there weren't any missing. While reaching up to undo the knot that kept my pack on me, I felt a spike of pain rush along my left arm. I realized that my arm must have been wounded, because my arms never hurt even after using them all day. I cursed under my breath while undoing the knot with my right hand, _ok_ I thought _so I may be a little more wounded than I originally thought but then why was I still able to pull out my knife?_

I thought about what my wound might be, I was wearing a long sleeve shirt so I couldn't see it. So I rolled up my sleeve _yikes it's worse than I thought_ I metally yelled. The wound was deep and long stretching from the back of my hand, almost to my armpit _well at least it isn't gushing blood._ Which in fact was a good thing, but now that I had my pack, I could change into somthing a lot less bloodstained. So I fished a shirt out of my pack, and put it on swapping it with my old one. After that I dug out some gauze I wound it around my arm, keeping it in place with another peice. I wondered just how long it would be until they returned. I entertained myself by taking out a peice of metal and throwing my knife at it until I hit the center. After I was done with that, The only other option for me was to explore. I didn't care at the moment if they caught me, they would probably be to scared to scold me anyways. Opening the door I went into the hallway, walking down it until I found a large room. _Probably just where they store cargo_ I thought _nothing special._ Then I heard someone walk in behind me, so I silently drew my knife and prepared to attack.

"Don't even think about it." Said a robotic but distinctly female voice.

" And what happens if i do?" I asked, already confident I could beat whoever was behind me.

" We fire." Replied multiple voices at once.

I laughed "try me...

 _ **ok well sorry for the wait I've been busy with life , drawing ,and school**_


	4. Fighting

_**Hello people sorry about the inactivity as I stated in the former chapter. I have been busy, But you can expect more from me in the future! Word Target: 600 words**_

I turned around and saw multiple human or humanlike, things staring down at me. I laughed again "Are you really that quick to kill me?" I said in an amused tone. It masked the fact I was doubting myself, inside. _Could I really take five humanlike or human creatures on my own?_ I wondered _I wish I had Nyessa or maybe Elara._ However I knew that this time I was, on my own. If I wasn't careful about the words I chose to speak next I would die. Too bad I never got the chance to speak.

I was so stuck in my thoughts I might have almost lost sight of the first blaster shot. It was fired at my right arm, which held the knife. I tried to doge the shot and threw the knife, the shot hit my already wounded left arm. All I rember of that particular moment was someone screaming. They weren't saying anything, just screaming. After that I renmember seeing red lightning flicker across my vison. Then I saw everyone in the room get thrown like ragdolls across the room. All of them slammed into the wall, then I think I vomited all over myself. _Man_ I thought _sucks to be me today._ I almost passed out _again_ , which would have been pretty embarrassing. Instead I managed to stand and started walking over to where I had dropped my knife.

Before I could pick it up I was tackled from behind, I fell over and rolled onto my back. That way the person who had been on top of me, was now under me. I realized that they were laying on my knife, and I qwickly jumped off them.

"Sorry," I said " but you shot first." they attempted to shoot me again. This time though, I was prepared and had anticipated the attack. I sucessfully doged and launched an attack of my own, I punched and kicked almost blindly. Then someone grabbed me from behind, throwing me off the other person. I was getting tired of being thrown around like a sack of fruit, in retaliation I attacked the nearest person. I was again thrown into a wall, where I proceeded to hear the sound of enemy fire. The ship we were on started to shake, and the intercom said "Everyone I need you to man the guns." everybody else rushed out of the room, I heard the sound of the door locking. Even though I knew it was useless I pounded my fists against the wall. _ugh!_ I thought _I'm caged, like an animal again!_ Then I heard a more familiar sound, It was the sound of my ship "pulsar" firing it's cannons. I opened a large door and yelled "Nyessa catch me!" and I jumped.

Luckily Nyessa managed to catch me, and I climbed on board. I already knew what I had to do, rushing to the main dorsal cannon and immediately started firing at the enemy ship. I destroyed the TIE that was attacking our opponent then turned my cannon on the real enemy. We took heavy blows a returned heavier ones, but everyone wondered how long we could keep this up. Nyessa accidentally muttered curse words over the intercom, and Elara aimed for the cockpit and I aimed for the engines. Being us when I had first started attacking I had missed over half a dozen shots, and Elara missed at least nine. In the end they fled and we landed, too damaged to fly. We were all on edge that night as we, sat around a small fire. Gearcrack our robitic dragon had worked hard to fix the engines.


	5. On the Pulsar

_**I Have decided to abandon the whole "word target" thing. Instead I'll just be writing for the heck of it. ADSF (AquaDragonSilverFire)**_

While we were sitting around the fire, we decided to pass the time by talking.

" So redbird," asked Nyessa " why were you on that ship anyway?"

" I don't know bluebird," I replied " all I know is that they busted me out of prison for some reason."

" Guys can we just stop with the code names? We only **need** those when we're raiding one of their ships." Elara said seeming mildly annoyed

"Why?" We asked

" it's getting annoying, and I mean _not normal annoying, really annoying."_

"We really don't care."

" fine metal arms, and lover girl."

"Hey I told you never to call me that!" Nyessa yelled

" Well Elara, now _that_ was underhanded." I muttered

" I really don't care." Said Elara grinning like a mad scientist

So I should probably introduce you to my crew. So there's Elara who is really tall and really strong, she's really smart too. Her ears are pointed instead of round, she has blonde hair and green eyes. No one we have met has known where she came from, only that she is definitely not normal.

Then there's Nyessa, she hates her dad Agent Kallus, and will stop at nothing to make him pay for abandoning her. She was born with such a mangled right arm, the doctors had to take it off. She slowly built her own new arm out of scavenged parts. She has brown hair and blue eyes. However she always seems to look annoyed when she's not smiling.

Her new arm has three attachments sword, blaster, and hand. She was using her sword attachment to roast some meat over the fire. I am not sure how but Gearcrack managed to fix the ship next morning while we were all sleeping. Nyessa started up the ship and we all shot out of the planet's atmosphere and proceeded to enter hyperspace. I started thinking about the people I'd met whlie aboard that ship. I decided to see if there was any information on them. After searching a for a little while, I found some information on them. They were a small group, that normally operated on Lothal. I was intrested in their exploits, as I hadn't met any other rebels that worked in a similar way to us. Shure I'd met people who _supported_ us, but never anyone who actually _did_ anything. It was getting late so I decided to head to bed.

...

Next morning I shared my findings with the rest of the crew, over space waffles.

"Wow," commented Elara over what I had found "that is _insanely_ cool."

"I know," I replied " it's interesting to know that we aren't alone."

"I thought we said we would remain neutral" Nyessa reminded us

" Right." Elara and I replied in unison

After planning what we would do and where we would go. I headed back to my room to prepare my weapons, for any fights we might get into. I still felt sleepy which I usually and did, find annoying. I needed to be on high alert for any hostile beings, I hadn't trained myself to do that quite yet. I hoped to soon, believing it would make me a better fighter. Little did I know who we would encounter a few weeks later...

 ** _Bwahaha! I have summoned the the mighty cliffhanger! Just kidding it should be obvious who they meet later. Sorry for the short chapter.- ADSF_**


End file.
